


Here Comes the Sun

by rogueshadows



Series: Witch Bodhi AU! [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Cassian comes home early on a lovely spring day to spend time with Bodhi <3For prompt: Fern - Magic; Fascination; Confidence and Shelter





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to thank writinredhead for beta'ing!! She's excellent and was so helpful <3

Bodhi sets down his basket, filled to the brim with fresh picked herbs and blooms, and flops down onto the grass beside it. He’s been working hard to get the magic shop stocked now that spring has finally sprung. It was an easy favor for him to grow a majority of it in his yard rather than try to keep them alive in Jyn’s already packed greenhouse on the shop’s roof. It also gave him the benefit of a day off, outside of the stuffy little store and it’s often frantic customers.

Bodhi means to enjoy the time, watching the clouds move, forming slow shapes he could try to divine from if he focused in like Chirrut is always telling him to. The future doesn’t seem to matter much though at the moment, not with how relaxed he feels in the lovely weather, spring light breaking over his skin like a blessing after the winter chill. The sun peeks out from behind the clouds and Bodhi flutters his lashes shut, savoring the warmth with a deep breath. 

The only thing that could make it better, he thinks, is Cassian. 

Bodhi sighs, knowing his boyfriend is probably busy at work and missing him all the same. It’s not like Bodhi can expect him to call out every time it’s nice out, as much as he’d wanted to just that morning, curled up and cozy in their bed. The newness of living together is still something to revel in, being kissed awake by Cassian quickly becoming one of his favorite things. Even if it  _ is _ far too early most days, in time for Cassian to go out to his bakery and get started on the day’s fresh goods. 

Cassian always offers to let him sleep in, but Bodhi gets up all the same, shuffling downstairs to share a quick breakfast and watch the sunrise bloom through the windows as Cassian leaves. The early rise means he can hardly be blamed for shutting his eyes now, resting them and dozing in the soft grass a while.

He’s almost asleep entirely when he senses someone close, a shadow falling over him, cutting off the direct warmth he’d been basking in. Bodhi blinks open his eyes and blinks up at the sight of Cassian, wondering if somehow his magic has misfired and brought him home early. Bodhi leans up on his elbows, not masking his grin.

“Thought you’d be at work still, no lunch rush?”

“Kay has it covered, he practically pushed me out the door when I mentioned you were home today,” Cassian says, looking amused. “I called for you from the house, having a nice nap down there?” 

“Just resting my eyes. Would be a lot nicer with you.” Bodhi pats the space in the grass beside him in invitation. 

Cassian goes to his knees, leaning over Bodhi at the perfect distance for Bodhi to steal a kiss. Cassian laughs into it, pulling away, hand brushing over Bodhi’s stomach before he settles in the grass. He pillows his head on one arm and Bodhi turns to face him, curling his fingers in the grass between them.

Cassian looks beautiful in the glow, as if there were a glamour on him, drawing Bodhi in. Bodhi knows it’s just Cassian though, gorgeous and untouched by magic outside of Bodhi’s own protections.  

Cassian reaches out, covering Bodhi’s hand with his own, tracing shapes across the back of his hand, brushing their knuckles together.

“This  _ is _ nice, even if I’m interrupting your rest.”

“I really don’t mind,” Bodhi says, “was daydreaming about you anyway.”

Cassian laughs at the cheesy remark, ducking in for another soft kiss, tangling his fingers in the front of Bodhi’s shirt to keep him close. Bodhi goes pliant under his touch, soaking it in as he had the sun’s rays. He feels like he’s vibrating, tendrils of magic unfurling in his chest, enough that if he harnessed it he’s sure they’d both be floating. Cassian shifts until he’s all but hovering over Bodhi, holding him in place. 

Cassian pulls back, gazing down on Bodhi unabashedly, eyes crinkling in happiness. His face eclipses the sun, haloed by it’s rays, eyes just as warm when they meet Bodhi’s. Bodhi presses up, reaching up a hand to draw him down for another kiss. Cassian gives in gladly, humming contently into it.

Bodhi knows there are things to be done, plants to be stored and potions to brew, but for a moment there is only the two of them. The sun’s still shining, mellow and steady, he reasons, and it would be a shame to miss out.


End file.
